Am I Dreaming?
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Invisi Billy and Spectra decide to have a moment for themselves after a long exhausting day at work. But what happens when Scarah unexpectedly shows up? And for apparently what reason? Short Invisibilly/Spectra/Scarah one-shot!


**"Am I Dreaming?"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Monster High, including the show or it's characters.**

* * *

The sound of footsteps that was creaking through a staircase. A sigh was formed across the mysterious figure's face. The sigh sounded so much like a sigh of stress and exhaustion. Quite basically, it sounded like a sigh to end a weary night.

The mysterious figure opened up the doorknob to his bedroom where he and his wife shared. Yep, the figure was a he and he was in fact, married. Suddenly, the figure re-appeared into thin air as he was only invisible. With his coat draped over his shoulder, he threw it in the coat rack and managed to lay his body down in a warm comfy bed.

This proved to be an exhausting day for Invisi Billy. He was 23 years old and working like a dog. Everyone figured he would become an scare-boarder or a scare-o-tologist, but instead, he had to work as a scar-apist for a rehab center. He could go on and on about having to help out people with mental problems about drugs or alcohol, but he was way too beat. All he wanted to do was rest and that was it.

"Thank goodness this day's over and done with," Invisi Billy sighed in a relaxing tone, "Now I can relax without any worries at all."

Before he could go take his nap, Billy stretched out his arms and put them in the back of his head, finally relaxing to no end.

"This is totally the life." He sighed.

After closing his eyes, Invisi Billy took his time to enjoy his nap.

But before he could get a chance to enjoy his rest, a mysterious figure emerged from under the bedroom floor. Without any reason, she turned on the light, which forced Billy to wake up by the sound of her voice.

"Honey, I'm home!" The female said.

When Billy looked at her, he turned around to see a long-haired bluish purple woman with a purple-black bustier and a frilly black dress covered by heavy metal chains. That beautiful yet brilliant ghostly pale skin shone so great in the moon, which brought out a relaxing smile from Invisi Billy.

Quite frankly, the wife that Invisi Billy was married to happened to be Spectra Vondergeist, editor of the 'Ghostly Gossip'!

"Hey, babe," Billy smirked, "How was work?"

"Well, a columnist's life is a busy one," Spectra sighed, "But why should I bore you with that? I've got my paycheck!"

Smiling with glee, Billy got a hold of her paycheck, shaking with anticipation. Nothing felt hearty to him like the color of expensive green paper around his hands. As he was flickering around with the paycheck, Spectra spoke to him once more.

"So, anything happen down at the rehab center?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Had to stop a druggy from killing himself with a plastic green soldier." He replied.

"You're so clever and thoughtful." Spectra smiled at him.

"I do what I can, babe!" Billy smirked.

"Well," She smirked as well, "Do what you can with me, Billy..."

Hearing this ounce of seduction coming from Spectra, Billy's eyes popped open to see Spectra undoing her bustier and revealing a tight lacy purple c-cup bra. It was quite the sight that Invisi Billy wanted to see from her. She always loved the sexy and new-found flirty side coming from Spectra.

After she threw her bustier to the side, she leaned down on Billy and gave her a sweet sultry kiss. That kiss forced Billy to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight in the most affectionate way.

But suddenly, a door went open again, this time bringing in Scarah Screams!

"Honey, I'm home!" She exclaimed.

When Scarah looked over her shoulder, she saw Invisi Billy in the arms of Spectra. Seeing this, she gasped in shock! She didn't know what to make of this little scene herself. Putting her hands around her hips, she blew up.

"Invisibilly the Great!" She shouted to Billy, "What the hell is Spectra doing here with you? I'm your wife!"

"Your wife?!" Spectra gasped, feeling a little offended, "He's my husband! I saw him first, you pale green skank!"

"Says you, you bloody Barney-haired bimbo!" Scarah snapped again.

"Why you-!" Spectra shouted as she got off of Billy.

From there, Spectra and Scarah were engaged in a furious catfight with each ghoul yanking each other's hair! Scarah started spinning Spectra's head around for good measure, while Spectra responded by giving Scarah slaps to the face. So far, it was anyone match.

Invisi Billy was getting a kick of watching two women fight for her love. After all, both ghouls were hot. And while Scarah may have looked hotter in that 60's look, Billy had to admit that Spectra was a total vixen who knows her way with chains. What made Billy enjoy it more was the trash-talking coming from the two ghouls.

"She's mine!" Scarah shouted, yanking Spectra's hair.

"As if, bitch!" Spectra snapped, once again slapping the taste out of Scarah.

As much as fun this catfight was, Invisi Billy grew tired. So he thought up a brilliant solution.

"Girls girls, there's no need to fight," Billy said, calming the girls down, "After all, there's plenty enough of Billy to go around!"

"What are you talking about?" Scarah shouted to him.

"Yeah, where are you getting at?" Spectra crossed her arms at him.

"I'm saying," Billy paused for a bit, "That both of you should have me! I mean, both of you are my wives! You all deserve a little Invisibilly loving!"

Suddenly, Scarah and Spectra looked at one another and smiled.

"That's sooooooo true!" The two ghouls happily exclaimed.

"I know it's true," Billy said, relaxing in the bed again, "Now come to daddy, girls! It's time to play Hide & Seek with Little Billy!"

"We shall, Master Billy..." The two girls smirked seductively.

As Billy was getting relaxed in his soft comfy bed, both Spectra and Scarah approached them with such sexual intention. Billy couldn't believe that this was actually happening in front of his eyes. Billy was gonna get two girls in one single swoop. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"Oh, how I'm gonna enjoy this..." Billy smirked to himself.

But as soon as Spectra and Scarah started touching him, he opened his eyes...

...

...

...

...

...only to see Heath Burns and Clawd Wolf standing there staring at him questionably!

Somehow, Invisibilly realized that the little threesome fantasy was a dream. All he could do was cuss at himself for getting his hopes up.

"Dude, are you on crack right now?" Clawd smirked.

"Uh, no," Invisibilly shook his head no, "I was busy making out."

"So, you were busy making out with a Coke bottle?" Heath replied.

Suddenly, Billy looked down and realized that he been kissing a soda bottle. How strange was it that Spectra's lips almost tasted like a fizzy drink? Invisi Billy thought so himself.

"I have problems, okay?" Billy said out loud, "I-uh, I gotta get going now. I gotta clean up Spectra- uh, I mean I gotta clean up dust. Yeah, that's it. Dust is what I meant to say! Later!"

Quickly, Billy ran out of the cafeteria in full speed. It was smart for him to leave like this, considering that he was creeping his friends out like that.

"We so gotta get him a girlfriend...?" Heath muttered to Clawd.

"Tell me about it..." Clawd muttered back.

For Invisibilly, this was one dream that just didn't turn into reality. Consider that dream put to dust.

* * *

**You gotta love Invisi Billy in this. To actually think he would get two girls all to himself. Tough luck!**

**Anyway, opinions are appreciated! ^^**


End file.
